


Hello, Tomorrow

by discardedflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discardedflower/pseuds/discardedflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow comes, and you read the letter. <br/>Tomorrow comes, and you are paralyzed.<br/>You slowly, ever so slowly, slide onto the floor.<br/>You sit for what could have been minutes, what was probably hours,<br/>What felt like days.</p><p>or</p><p>Dave commits suicide. John is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. xx
> 
> I wrote this last night around midnight in a journal. It wasn't really a fanfiction, but I sort of tweaked it so I could fit it here. Please enjoy.

He held your hand, the day it happened.

He kissed you, the day it happened.

He told you his secrets, the day it happened.

He gave you a note, the day it happened.

He said, "Don't open it until tomorrow."

And you agreed. How could you not?

You heard him mumble, "I love you," as he left, the day it happened.

When he left, he turned back once more to look at you, smiling sadly,

The day it happened.

That smile would haunt your dreams for years.

 

Tomorrow comes, and you read the letter. 

Tomorrow comes, and you are paralyzed.

You slowly, ever so slowly, slide onto the floor.

You sit for what could have been minutes, what was probably hours,

What felt like days.

 

Never again would you see his eyes, beautiful, startling, red as fire.

Never again would you find him waiting for you, sitting on your bed with that blank expression you could see right through.

Never again would you laugh with him, arguing halfheartedly about movie choices.

Never again would you hear him, talking in that voice that could always calm you down.

You can never be calm again.

 

Sometimes, even now, you would swear you could feel his ghost.

You would swear a light kiss of air would touch your forehead.

A mention of his name could leave you in tears.

You hate him for leaving you, voluntarily and so sudden.

You hate him for this note, still etched in your memory and hidden in your closet.

But, most of all,

You hate him for not giving you a chance to say,

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the note, please comment. Not sure if I will work on it unless you guys want me to.
> 
> Goodbye for now xx


End file.
